She Wouldn't Be Gone
by RebaForever15
Summary: Erin Strauss uses all her strengh to move on from The Replicator. The ending never happened :)
1. Chapter 1

**She Wouldn't Be Gone**

**Erin Strauss/David Rossi**

**Chapter 1**

She didn't want to end her life like this, not at the hands of The Replicator. One minute he was beside her telling her this was what she deserved and the next he was gone. She briefly remembered standing on the side-walk and hearing Aaron Hotchner's voice in the distance, the next his arms were around her guiding her back to the bench behind her. She began to shake, the cold breeze around her and she found herself leaning closer into Aaron.

"Aaron, I don't want to die, not like this."

Her cries became stronger and louder by the second, Hotch doing all he could to try to keep her calm.

"It's okay Erin, we're going to get you to a Hospital. We'll get you through this."

"It's not true you know, what you said about me favouring my Son over my other Children. It's not true, I love all my Children so much. Let them know that…"

"Erin, you'll be able to tell them yourself. We're getting you help."

"He made me drink it….the alcohol, he had a gun to my head. I tried so hard to stop him, I swear I tried."

"Ssssh, try not to talk Erin."

Hotch looked up to see Dave running towards them, the panic on his face clear. He sat down on the bench, taking Erin and bringing her into his arms.

"Erin, can you hear me. Talk to me Bella."

"Dave, the ambulance…" Hotch asked.

"It's on it's way, Morgan called it in. Tell me we got to her in time Aaron."

"I don't know Dave, I just don't know."

Dave sat cradling Erin as JJ, Morgan, Reid and Blake made their way over. Hotch got up and took them all aside to give Dave some time alone with Erin.

"Hotch, how's she doing." JJ asked, her voice shaky.

"She's not good, she's very weak."

They all looked up when the sirens echoed. It came to a stand still as 2 paramedics came rushing towards them and made their way over to Erin and began examining her.

"Sir can you tell me what's happened."

"She was drugged."

"Has she been drinking."

"Not volunterily believe me."

"What's she been injected with, do you know?"

"A drung called MDMA." Dave replied.

"MDMA, jesus…Adam, we need to get this woman to Hospital now."

"It'll get the trolley."

The Team stood aside as they watched the paramedics putting an IV into Erin's arm. Each of them looked as terrified as the other, all afraid for the woman in Dave's arm. Erin was lifted gently onto the trolley as Dave followed them, his hand grasping Erin's.

"Aaron, I'm going with her."

"Of course you are…..go. We'll get Curtis, don't worry. Go be with her."

Hotch watched as Dave left in the ambulance before turning to back to his Team.

"I know this is a tough case for us all but we need to stay focused on this right now, we need Curtis dead or alive."

"Somebody should phone Penelope and let her know what's happened." JJ said.

"Right JJ, you call Garcia and we'll meet you at Curtis last known address."

JJ nodded in agreement and watched as they all drove off in the SUV. Morgan stayed behind, just in case Curtis was still around the area.

Penelope grabbed her phone the second it rang in fear of bad news.

"JJ, thank god. What's happened, I've been so worried. Did you get him."

"Not yet, he erm…got away. Penelope, he did get to one of us."

"Oh my god, Derek…oh no, not Reid…."

"Garcia stop….it's Strauss."

"What?"

"He broke into her hotel room, he forced alcohol down her throat and then injected her with the MDMA drug."

JJ noted the long silence from Garica's end and was almost certain she heard sniffling.

"Garica, are you okay."

"JJ….is she dead."

"She was still breathing when the ambulance took her away but she wasn't in a good way."

"I'm coming to New York."

"Garcia I don't think…."

"I'm coming and you can't stop me JJ." She said, through tears.

"Okay but be careful. They took her to St. Luke's Hospital."

"Thanks JJ and you guys be careful okay and for god sake keep in tough."

JJ hung up as Morgan approached her, squeezing her arm.

"Is my baby girl okay."

"She was a little upset but she's fine. She's on her way down….hey, did she know about Strauss and Rossi."

"I've no idea, why?"

"I've just never seen her get this upset over Strauss before."

"We should go."

"Huh, oh yeah right."

To Be Continued….

**I haven't down a Criminal Minds Fic in so long but Erin's death just hit me so hard and I refuse to let her go, so I apologise if this is utter crap. I would appreciate some feedback because I don't know whether to continue with it or not. Let me know lovelies.**


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all I'd like to apologise for a few little spelling errors I've literally just noticed. Also it's been pointed out that I mentioned The Replicator's real name a little sooner than it should have been, thank you guest reviewer for pointing it out but I can't turn back now, so lets just go with the flow. Everyone else, thank you so much for the lovely reviews, love my CM friends so much xxx**

**Chapter 2**

Penelope was sitting quietly on the plane, listening to some music to try to calm herself after her phone conversation with JJ. It still wasn't sinking in, she couldn't believe The Replicator had gotten to Erin. Her phone buzzed and she looked at the message she had just received. She opened it and smiled when she realised it was from Erin, letting her know that she was still on for their shopping trip at the weekend. A small tear escaped her eyes as she closed the message and silently prayed that Erin would be alright.

The team had just made it out of Curtis home when the bomb exploded in front of them. They had just managed to get out before the door snapped shut on Curtis, locking him inside. They all stood back as the fire department worked on putting the fire out. It seemed like they were all standing around for hours watching the house burn.

"Agent Hotchner."

"Is it safe to go in."

"The fire's been contained Sir."

"Thank you for all your help tonight."

"Just doing our job Sir."

Morgan came up behind Hotch as the fireman walked away.

"Hey man, are we good to go inside now."

"It's safe, let's hope the fire got him."

"There's no way he survived that…no way."

"Only one way to find out. JJ, Reid, Blake…over here."

They all looked over to Hotch and followed himself and Morgan into the ruins of Curtis house. The place was full of smoke, making it more than a little difficult to breathe but they pushed through it, knowing they were doing this for Erin. The door to the room Curtis had been locked in was hanging off from the force of the blast, there was rubble was everywhere. They all began moving bricks and bits of metal, all the while trying to keep their breathing steady. Reid was throwing bricks behind him when a hand suddenly fell out from under one he'd picked up.

"Guy's, I've found him."

They all rushed over to where Reid was standing and began helping him to remove the rubble. Between the five of them it hardly took any time at all before Curtis body was revealed to them. They stood back for a few moments just staring at the man who had just tried to murder their Boss. Reid was paying close attention to him and the more he watched the man, the more certain he became that Curtis chest was moving.

"Guy's, he's breathing." Reid said.

"What, no way. That's not possible." Alex piped up.

"I'm telling you, he's breathing."

Hotch moved forward and knelt beside the man and pressed two fingers to the side of his neck to check for any signs of life. JJ heard Hotch gasp as he stood up to face them.

"Morgan, call an ambulance. This man's alive."

"You're kidding me."

"Do I look like I'm joking."

"Leave him."

"Morgan…" JJ looked up at him, shocked.

"What, he just tried to kill Strauss, he doesn't deserve our help."

"Morgan, he deserves to pay for what he did. Death's the easy way out, you know that." Hotch interjected.

"I'll go and call the ambulance." Alex said, as she left.

Penelope ran for a cab the minute she was off the plane. She gave the cab driver the address and told him to hurry. He got her to the Hospital in under 10 minutes, but it still felt like forever too her. She paid the driver and ran into A&E. She spotted Dave immediately and made her way over to him. He looked so lost, his head in his hands as he sat waiting.

"Rossi."

He looked up when he heard his name and saw Penelope looking down at him with tears in her eyes.

"Penelope."

"How is she." She asked, taking a seat beside him and giving him a hug.

"I don't know anything yet, they rushed her into theatre the minute she was brought in. Her heart stopped in the ambulance twice."

"Oh my god, why her. Why did he go after Erin."

"It was something to do with the Alex Blake thing, apparently Alex wasn't the only one to leave because of Erin."

"What, John Curtis aswell."

"Yeah, he said he'd get revenge on her one day and today was it."

"So we were all decoys, the rest of us….we were never in any danger."

"No…he used us to draw our attention away from Erin."

"Dave, she will be okay…won't she."

"I really hope so."

"Do the others know about you and Erin."

"Well they do now, the way I reacted back there….if they didn't pick up on it then they're not doing their job right."

"Do they know that I know."

"I don't think so."

"I think JJ probably does, when she called to tell me what had happened…I got a little weepy."

"Our relationship was going to come out sooner or later, I just didn't expect it to be like this."

"You really love her, don't you."

"Erin and I have spent so many years running around each other, both of us afraid to tell the other how we really felt. It took her turning to alcoholism for me to finally admit how I felt."

"But you did admit it…better late than never huh. At least she had help getting through it, not just you but Derek and Hotch."

"He made her drink Penelope."

"Huh."

"Curtis, he held a gun to her head and forced her to drink the contents of the mini bar."

"That son of a bitch…look don't worry, we'll get her back into the AA meetings and we'll help her through this. She did it once, she can do it again."

"Providing she survives."

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Dave and Penelope were sitting, a little impatiently still waiting for news of Erin when the doors to A&E swung open and 2 paramedics came rushing in with Curtis on a stretcher, followed by the team. Dave was on his feet in seconds, watching the man who had just tried to murder his beloved Erin being rushed into risus.

"Aaron, what the hell?"

"We found him under all the rubble and debris after the blast at his home."

"Why the hell didn't you just leave him there. He tried to kill Erin, he doesn't deserve to be saved."

"Dave come with me."

Hotch took hold of Dave's arm and took him outside, leaving the others with Penelope.

"Aaron…"

"Just listen to me Dave. I know what he's done to Strauss is killing you here okay but do you really want him to die."

"Are you kidding me, of course I want him dead. It's what the bastard deserves."

"Dave, I'll say the same thing I said to Morgan. Death's the easy way out and Curtis deserves to pay for what he did to Strauss."

"Yeah I get that but at least if he's dead I'll know there's no chance of him ever coming back again to hurt her."

"I know this is tough on you right now but you're not thinking clearly."

"I know he doesn't deserve to live."

JJ took a seat beside Penelope while Alex, Reid and Morgan went to get coffee.

"Garcia, can I ask you something."

"Sure, sweetness. Is this about Erin.?"

"Well yeah…when I called you earlier and I told you what had happened, you seemed pretty upset by it. I mean I know you take news like that about any of us badly but I never thought I'd ever hear to worrying over Strauss, especially after what she did to me."

"Oh JJ, I know she was a bitch for transferring you to Washington but after finding out about her alcohol problems, I guess I felt sorry for her."

"When did you find out about her and Rossi."

"A few weeks after she came back, Reid and I saw her coming out of the same Hotel as Dave, at first I thought nothing of it but then when I went to see her in her office a few days later, well I kinda walked in on them."

"Oh my god, doing what."

"Oh god JJ no, they were just kissing but I knew I'd been right when we saw them at the Hotel that day. I'd always had my suspicions about them, you know me. I'm very rarely wrong about this stuff."

"Yeah…and they've really been together a year."

"He's helped her through a lot, spent a lot of time with her outside of work. Helping her re-establish her relationships with her Children. I guess they finally gave in to the feelings they had for each other. I wanted to help her too, I walked into her office one day and found her in tears. One of her bad days and so I comforted her. I took her shopping to try to cheer her up and take her mind of things, I guess it became a regular thing without either of us realising it. We get on really well JJ, she's not the Ice Queen everyone thinks she is and I really wish you guys would give her a chance, especially after what's happened tonight."

"Well I'm willing to give her a go I guess and Derek as we know already has. Spence shouldn't be too hard to convince, I think your main one will be Alex, given her and Strauss history."

"I'll talk to her later."

Penelope looked up as a Doctor came walking towards them. She stood up along with JJ, feeling nervous.

"JJ, go get the others."

JJ did as she was told and ran outside to get Hotch and Dave. Morgan, Alex and Reid came walking over a few moments later.

"Are you all her for Erin Strauss."

"We are, how is she Doc." Dave asked, panic on his face.

"She's one very lucky woman. We had to pump her stomach with the amount of alcohol she had consumed aswell as the overdose. All I can say is that she's bloody lucky to be alive."

"When can we take her home." Dave asked.

"I want to keep her in for a few days, to make sure her system is clean. She'll be very tired over the next few days, she'll experience dizziness, loss of appetite, achy joints, even depression. What she needs is her friends and family around her to help her."

"We will Doc, please…can I see her." Dave begged.

"Of course. Nurse Hart, would you take this Gentleman to Erin Strauss room please."

"Yes Doctor, Sir would you like to follow me."

Dave didn't need telling twice and followed the Nurse to Erin's room. Hotch took the Doctor to one side to have a quick word with him.

"Doctor…?"

"Matthews."

"Dr Matthews…I'm Agent Hotchner. The man who tried to kill Erin was brought in a little while ago, his name is John Curtis. I believe he was taken into risus, some of my people will be guarding him around the clock. Can I ask that your own security are aware of him aswell. I don't want Erin to know that he's in the same Hospital as her."

"I understand Agent Hotchner. If it would make things easier, as soon as we are aware of his condition, we could have him transferred to another Hospital."

"I think that would be a very good idea. You'll keep me informed."

"Of course."

"Thank you, this is my card. 24/7 if there's anything you need to know."

Dr Matthews took Aaron's card and made his way back to his patients. Dave came to a stand still outside Erin's room, looking at her through the glass window.

"Sir, it is safe to go in."

"She will be okay, won't she."

"I believe so Sir. Dr Matthews is one of the best Doctors we have. If anyone can make her better then it's him. I'll leave you to it, don't be too long okay…she needs to rest."

"I won't, thank you." He smiled.

He watched the young woman walk away and took a few steady breaths before walking into the room. The first thing he heard was the steady beeping from the machine hooked up to Erin, indicating that she was alive. He walked over to her, and couldn't suppress the smile when he looked at her. Even after everything Curtis had put her through mere hours ago, she looked as beautiful as ever. He took a seat on the edge of the bed beside her and took hold of her hand, it was warm to touch compared to earlier that night. He ran his hand down the side of her face as he watched her eyes flutter.

"Erin…bella it's me, Dave."

"Da…ve." She whispered.

He watched as she slowly opened her eyes to see him sitting before her. She tried to smile but the tears came instead. She was trying to sit up but all her energy was gone. Dave leaned forward to help her sit up and he wrapped his arms around her as her tears became louder.

"Ssssh, darling it's alright. You're safe now, we're all here."

"David, I'm sorry…I'm so sorry." Holding onto him tightly.

He pulled back from her to look her in the face, brushing the tears from her cheeks.

"Why are you apologising."

"It's all my fault, I caused all of this."

"Erin don't…don't go there. You're not responsible for everything he did to his victims. Those were his choices not your's."

"I got him and Alex demoted Dave."

"And rightfully so, you did nothing wrong. Even Alex must see that now. I don't want you to think about any of that now okay. We need you back, fit and fighting."

"I love you so much Dave."

"Oh Bella, I love you too, more than you know."

She began crying again and she fell against Dave's chest. He just sat there and held her as she let all her pain out.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Dave felt as though he had held on to her for hours. He could feel her lightly breathing against him, very gently he lay her back down on the bed. He stood up and looked down at how peaceful she looked. He smiled softly as he bent down and placed a small kiss on her forehead before he left. He looked up to see Alex Blake standing outside Erin's room waiting for him, looking a little uneasy.

"Everything alright Alex."

"Yeah, sure…ofcouse it is. How is she."

Dave could have sworn he heard a slight hint of concern in her voice.

"She's doing okay, she was lucky."

"Dave, I'm sorry."

"Sorry, for what?"

"I should have taken her to her room instead of just dropping her off. Perhaps if I'd stayed…"

"Alex, this isn't your fault. We had no way of knowing that it was Erin he was after."

"I still can't believe it was John, he was such a nice guy. He had a good heart and he always had time for people. To think he caused all of this…I just can't get my head around it, you know."

"Some people aren't always as they appear…that's where we come in."

"Yeah and we did a bang up job of it on this case, didn't we."

"Why don't you go and talk to her."

"I'm probabaly the last person she wants to see right now."

"Alex…"

"No really Dave, I should let her rest."

"Okay but don't avoid her, make sure you talk to her….tell her how your feeling."

"Are you gonna stay here."

"Probabaly, knowing Curtis is here….I really don't want to leave her alone."

Dave and Alex looked up when they heard footsteps and Hotch walked towards them.

"Dave, how is she."

"Yeah she's good, thanks Aaron. I'm gonna stay here for a bit. You should all go home, get some sleep."

"I'll go and let the others know Erin's okay." Alex said.

"Thanks Blake."

Hotch watched her leave before turning back to Dave, who's eyes were firmly on Erin.

"Dr Matthews is going to try to organise a transfer to another Hospital for Curtis."

"Why, afraid I might do something."

"Yes…but more for Erin's safety than anything. How are you holding up."

"I'm just so relieved that she's okay, it could have been much worse Aaron.."

"She's a tough woman."

"I honestly don't know how I'd have coped if she's died. We take the people in our lives for granted when they're alive don't we. I knew I loved, I just didn't realise until tonight just how crazy I actually am about her."

"I think it's safe to say your secrets out now."

"The team?"

"Yeah, I overheard JJ grilling Garcia about you both."

"I guess it's better out in the open anyway. Erin's gonna need us all after this."

"She's stronger than you give her credit for you know."

"I hope so."

"Try and get some rest Dave okay."

"I'll try…I'll see you tomorrow."

Penelope was busy nursing her cold coffee while JJ was on the phone to Will, updating him on the events of the day. Reid was slumped on his seat, looking through the effects of the MDMA drug. She looked up when she felt Morgan take a seat beside her and gave him a small smile.

"You okay baby girl."

"I guess so."

"Hey come on, Strauss is gonna be okay. It's good news."

"Yes sweetie I know but she still had a tough road. He forced her to drink Derek, she'd been doing so well and now she's right back where she started. There's no use pretending it's gonna be easy when she's released from here."

"I wasn't trying to say that it would be, I know it's gonna be tough on her…we all do but we'll all be here to help her."

"You all hate."

"No baby girl. Sure, Strauss can be a pain in the butt at times but she'd only doing her job and as much as we hate her for it, we also respect her too. Whatever she had to go through, deal with…we will all be there to help her because that's what families do."

"You're a real sweetheart, you know that."

Hotch approached his team and could see from their faces how tired they all looked.

"Okay everybody, listen up. Erin is going to be okay but she's still very weak. I think it's best if we all leave and go home and try to get some rest."

"Hotch no, I have to see her for myself." Penelope said.

"Baby girl, he's right. We'll come back first thing, she might be more coherent after a good nights sleep." Morgan smiled, hugging her.

"Oh alright, first thing though."

"I promise."

"Hotch, I took the liberty of informing Strauss Children. I've let them know she's out of harms way and they'll be down tomorrow" Blake said.

"Thanks Alex. Right come on you lot, we need to get some rest."

As the others walked out, Hotch pulled Alex back for a few minutes.

"Everything alright Hotch." She asked.

"That couldn't have been easy for you."

"What?"

"Calling Erin's Children."

"It wasn't the best, her Daughter Caitlin didn't sound too happy to hear my voice."

"You knew her Children well?"

"Believe it or not Hotch, Erin and I were actually quite good friends before, well you know. Caitlin and I got on pretty well and her other Daughter Ellie and her Son Jacob were nice enough in my presence. I guess things change, anyway they'll be here tomorrow. At least we didn't have to tell them of her death, I don't think I could have managed that."

"You did a good thing Alex and we're all proud of you for that. Come on, bed time."

To Be Continued…

**Okay, So I have no idea why in the hell I'm being sympathetic towards Alex Blake. I've gone mad, perhaps I'm having an off day. Hope you all enjoyed…**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Derek woke up to the sound of drawers banging shut, he looked up from where he'd fallen asleep on Penelope's sofa to see her rushing around, throwing things into her over sized handbag.

"Baby Girl, what are you doing."

"What does it look like my sweetness, I said last night come hell or high water that I was seeing Erin today."

"Yeah I know but Penelope it's only 8:30am, she probably won't even be awake yet."

He got up and walked over to where she stood in the doorway of her bedroom and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Why don't we have some breakfast first huh, then we can go." He smiled.

"Oh alright, I guess so…thanks for staying with me last night. I just didn't feel like being on my own."

"It's fine, I was happy to stay."

"What would I do without you."

"Well lets hope that never happens."

"I'll go and make us some breakfast."

She kissed his cheek before walking past him and into her kitchen to prepare him some breakfast.

Aaron had decided to come in early and make a start on his mountain of paperwork to see Alex already at her desk. She looked up when she heard the door and gave him a small smile.

"Morning Hotch."

"Alex, what are you doing here so early."

"I couldn't sleep, I thought I could be more productive here."

"How long have you been here."

"Since 6am." She sighed.

"I'll make you a coffee."

"Oh, you don't need to do that."

"I'm offering." He smiled.

She got up and followed him into the break room, leaning against the worktop as he worked on her coffee.

"So what's on your mind Alex."

"Nothing."

"Alex, we're profilers and I'm reading you extremely well right now. Erin?"

"Yeah." She spoke softly, her eyes going to the floor.

"She doesn't blame you for this you know."

"No…I know she doesn't. I've just been thinking a lot about everything that happened between us. I didn't deserve that demotion and I always assured myself that she was the one in the wrong...she was and ever since that day…I've just had so much hatred for her."

"She understood why you hated her."

"She's tried so hard since I joined your Team to try to mend bridges with me and I've always shot her down. I've always been so determined to keep her at arm's length."

"Alex, is there anything about you two that I need to know."

"Like what." She asked.

Aaron noticed the sudden look of discomfort on her face as he handed her the mug of coffee.

"I just get the impression that there's more to your relationship with Erin Strauss."

Alex went quiet for a few minutes and took a seat at the table, she looked straight into Aaron's eyes as he sat down to join her.

"What I'm about to tell you can't leave this room."

"Alex, anything you share with me will stay in the strictest of confidence. You can trust me."

"Before the Amerithrax Case, Erin and I had a…I guess you could say we were in a relationship."

"You and Strauss."

"She'd been having problems in her marriage to Paul and she was lonely. I went to her office one evening to find her in tears, she'd found out that Paul had been cheating on her with a 20-year-old from the University where he worked. I took her out to take her mind of things and we got really drunk, she wasn't an alcoholic back then Hotch….I just want to make that clear to you."

"I undertsand."

"We were drunk and she didn't want to go home to an empty house, her kids were away on a holiday with the Grandparents and so I said she could stay at mine. We got home and we polished off another bottle of wine and then…well you can guess the rest."

"You slept together."

"At first we just put it down to the alcohol but then we'd catch one another stealing glances at each another. Back then Erin wasn't the cold woman you all were introduced to when she started here, she was so loving and caring. I found myself seriously falling in love with her and we began a relationship."

"So what happened?"

"The Amerithrax Case happened and well, she put the blame on me and a few others and I was demoted and you know Curtis was one of them too and he was demoted also. I couldn't believe she'd done it to us, to me and I know that ever since I came back here she's been trying so hard to make it up to me but I just couldn't forgive her."

"And now."

"Seeing what Curtis has done to her. When we saw her in your arms, I just…the panic and fear of possibly losing her. It scared the hell out of me."

"Alex, do you still have feelings for Erin?"

"I didn't think I did."

"But…"

"I don't know Hotch, I know she's with Rossi and I'm married but after everything that's happened."

"Your feelings for her have returned."

"Yeah."

"You need to talk to her, you need to tell her how you feel. If she doesn't feel the same way about you then you can get closure and move on."

"And if she does?"

"If she does then…I don't know. That's between you and Erin but if you do feel for one another the way you used to then you need to deal with Dave with as much sensitivity as is humanly possible. He's a good man Alex and he loves Erin with all his heart. He's the one who's been there for her when it mattered. This would destroy him."

"Believe me Hotch, I don't want to still be feeling like this for her. I just do."

"Just tread carefully okay. I won't have my Team torn apart over this."

"I undertsand, thanks Hotch."

To Be Continued…

**I originally intended Hotch/Blake and I seriously have no idea where in the hell my mind went too. For the Blake haters ( and yes, I am one of them ) I'm sorry.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Penelope had quickly eaten her breakfast so that she could get down to the Hospital to see Erin. When she arrived, Morgan decided to wait in the waiting room while Penelope rushed to Erin's room. When she got there she peered through the window to see Dave dozing beside her bed, his hand firmly gripping hers. She walked in quietly but Erin's eyes opened at the sudden feeling of someone else in the room. She looked up to see Penelope and couldn't hide the smile that appeared on her face.

"Penelope, you came."

"Oh of course I did sweet pea, try to keep me away." She smiled, walking up to her and taking her other free hand.

Dave was aware of voices in the room which had him to attention in seconds. He looked up to see both Erin and Penelope smiling at him.

"How long have I been out." He asked.

"A few hours, you looked so peaceful….it seemed a shame to wake you." Erin said.

He got up from his seat, offering it to Penelope, which she accepted without argument. Dave bent down, kissing Erin gently on the lips.

"How are you feeling this morning Bella." He asked.

"A lot better, I still feel a little dizzy but other than that I feel fine."

"Hey sweetness, why don't you nip out and grab a coffee and give us Girls some quiet time huh, Derek's in the waiting room…go keep him company for a bit." Penelope smiled.

"Okay, but look after her Garcia."

"What trouble could she get into in here huh, go."

Dave did as he was told and left them alone. Penelope groaned at him before turning her attention back to Erin who was now sitting up. Penelope got up and took a seat on the edge of the bed, taking hold of Erin's hand.

"So sweetpea, are you really feeling okay or was that just for Dave's benefit."

"Really Penelope I feel much better, I'm just thankful to be alive."

"We all are darling, you really scared us back there."

"Really….all of you."

"Oh hunni, I know we've all had issues with you over the years but ever since you got together with Rossi, well you've changed."

"Too you perhaps but what about the others."

"Hunni, they were just as worried as Dave and I. You've really mellowed a lot in the last year and it shows…the Team's noticed it too. Hotch was really worried last night, so were the others."

"I really thought I was going to die last night Penelope."

Penelope looked at her with sadness in her eyes as Erin began to cry. She moved closer to the older woman and brought her into her arms as she cried.

"Oh hunni, don't cry. You're safe now, we won't let Curtis hurt you ever again."

"What I did to him and Alex, I deserved it."

"No, no hunni you didn't deserve what he put you through."

"He brought a years worth of work down to nothing, I've worked so hard to quit drinking and he goes and does that to me."

"Listen to me, we are all here for you and you're gonna get all the support you need from us…I promise. Come here."

She held Erin a little longer before they were interrupted by a knock at the door. Both women looked up to see Alex Blake standing in the doorway.

"I'm sorry, Am I interrupting?"

"Oh no Alex, I was just checking on Erin. Making sure she was okay." Penelope smiled.

"I won't be long, I was just wondering if I could have a few minutes of your time Ma'am."

"Certainly Alex, Penelope would you mind if…."

"Oh no, of course. I'll leave you to it. I'll go see how Rossi and Derek are doing.

Alex stood idly as Penelope left the room. Erin sat watching Alex intently, curious about what she wanted.

"Have a seat Alex, I won't bite."

Alex did as she was told and walked over, taking a seat and moving it a little nearer to Erin.

"What did you want to see me about Alex."

"How are you?"

"I'm okay, recovering. You?"

"Relieved, I really am glad that you're okay. You had us all worried."

"You're the last person I'd have expected to worry about me." She laughed, nervously.

Alex got up from her seat to stand beside Erin's bedside.

"Erin, I need to say something to you….something I should have said long before now."

"No Alex I should, I know you probably won't accept it but I am so sorry for what I did to you. It was unforgivable of me, what I did."

"Erin stop…it will never stop hurting, what you did but I can learn to move on. After what happened last night, nearly losing you like that. It made me realise that life's too short."

"Alex, I'm not entirely sure what it is you're trying to say to me. Perhaps I am still a little drowsy I…"

"I still care for you Erin, I'm trying to tell you that I still have feelings for you."

Erin remained silent, unsure of what to say to the woman she'd betrayed years before. Alex watched her, trying to pick up any signs from her but Erin was giving nothing away. Alex decided to act and moved in closer to Erin and kissed her softly on the lips. Erin felt herself drawn into the kiss but something inside her didn't feel right and she immediately pulled back from the younger woman.

"Alex, no. Don't, don't do that."

"Erin, I still…"

"Don't say you love me, you don't. You're just upset after the events of last night, that's all."

"How can you say that."

"Because it's true Alex. We've barely said two words to each other since you returned to the BAU, the anger you felt towards me after what happened, even after I attempted to apologise to you. You refused to accept it, the attempt on my life last night has just caused some old feelings to resurface…that's all."

"You don't feel anything."

"Not that, I'm with Dave now. You're married to James and I know you love him. I'm in love with Dave and I plan to be with him for as long as possible, I won't mess what we have up for anything. I'm more than happy to accept your friendship but that's all it can ever be Alex…I'm sorry."

Alex stood back, feeling like a complete fool and wishing she hadn't said anything to Hotch about her feelings for the older woman, especially after being shot down like this.

"I should go, I've clearly crossed a line."

"Alex, please don't go…talk to me."

"No really I should go, you need to rest. I'm sorry Erin, get well yeah."

Alex rushed out the door, leaving Erin sitting feeling a little stunned and a little sorry for Alex.

To Be Continued…


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Penelope was walking back to Erin's room when Alex came rushing out right past her, nearly knocking her over.

"Alex, are you alright."

Alex stopped in her tracks and turned back to look at Penelope.

"I'm fine, it's nothing."

"Oh hunni, you're a terrible liar. You look like you want to cry…look I know we don't know each other that well yet but I'm a good listener, if you ever want to talk."

"Really, it's fine. It's just being stupid."

"Is Erin okay."

"Yeah, she's okay."

"It wasn't her that upset you, was it?"

"No, of course not."

Penelope moved a little closed to Alex and placed a gentle hand on her arm.

"Hunni, I know you and Erin have never exactly seen eye to eye but…"

"Eye to eye, is that how she put it."

"Alex…"

"Did she tell you what she did to me, to John."

"Well I…"

"Did she tell you all how she put the blame for the Amerithax case into John and I to save herself, she said it was just politics but…."

"That's all in the past now Alex, a long time ago."

"It may have been a long time ago Garcia but it took me years to get back to where I am now and look at what it did to John, he was such a good man back then and now….he's a killer."

"Hunni, what happened in there when I left."

"You know, it doesn't matter. I really need to go."

Penelope watched as Alex rushed out of the Hospital before turning and walking back into Erin's room. The older woman looked up when she entered and Penelope saw the tears in her eyes.

"Erin, sweetie…what's wrong." She asked, rushing over to her friends side.

"Was that Alex you were talking too out there."

"Yeah, why?"

"Is she okay."

"Well no, not really. She seemed very upset and angry. Sweetie, what's happened."

"You know I trust you Penelope but what I'm about to tell, you have to promise me you won't tell David."

"Anything you tell me shall stay in the strictest of confidence, you know that."

Erin sat suddenly feeling very nervous which Penelope sensed as she sat down beside her and took hold of her hand.

"Talk to me sweetie."

"It happened such a long time ago."

"Is this about the Amerithax case."

"No, this happened long before that, about 6 months before."

"What did?"

"Alex and I."

"I'm sorry sweetie, I'm not quite following."

"We were in a relationship Penelope."

"Oh."

Erin could see the look of shock on her friends face and Erin began to feel slightly embarrassed that she'd even began discussing such a private part of her life.

"Erin, how did it happen. You and Alex, was it serious?"

"I was having problems with my Husband and one night she found me in my office in tears. I don't think she knew quite how to handle the situation at first but she came, closed the door and hugged me. She sat there and let me unburden all my problems on her. She was such a good listener, it was so easy to open up to her, much like you are. Anyway, she took me out and we got extremely drunk and one thing led to another and well….you can guess the rest."

"This went on for 6 months."

"Yes."

"What changed."

"I did the most awful thing and I let her and Curtis take the brunt of that case."

"The Amerithax case."

"I regret it everyday Penelope, I really do."

"Why is she so upset now."

"She says she still has feelings for me, she kissed me." Erin sniffed.

"Oh hunni."

"I don't feel that way anymore Penelope, I really don't. I love David with all my heart and I can't lose him."

"Does he know about you and Alex."

"No and please don't tell him."

"What if Alex does."

"She can't, she just can't. She wouldn't do that to me, would she."

"She seemed really upset."

"Would you talk to her, make her see how much David means to me…please Penelope."

"Oh sweetie, of course I will. This is the last thing you need right now, don't worry I'll talk to her. Why don't you get some rest okay and I'll see you soon."

"Okay, will you tell David to come back in."

"Sure, now get some sleep kitten." She said, kissing Erin's cheek.

Erin lay back down and drifted off to sleep as Penelope slipped out of the room. She walked along the corridor and back to Dave and Morgan, they were sitting playing cards when she appeared in front of them.

"Glad to see you kept yourselves occupied." She smiled.

"Hey, baby girl….you ready to go."

"Sure am."

"Is Erin okay." Dave asked.

"She's fine, she's sleeping but she wanted you to go back in."

"Are you two heading to the office."

"Yeah, I still have some paperwork to catch up on." Morgan added.

"Okay, I'll probably pop in later, would you let Aaron know."

"Sure thing man, we'll catch you later."

Penelope gave Dave a hug before leaving with Morgan on her arm.

To Be Continued…


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Hotch walked out of his office and down steps to the bullpen to see Alex sitting at her desk. It had been pretty quiet since Erin's near death so they were all occupying themselves with overdue reports.

"Alex, back so soon."

"Oh yeah, waste of time."

"You spoke to Erin then."

"Yeah and you were right, she doesn't feel that way… not anymore."

"I'm sorry, really I am but she is happy with Dave."

"Yeah, I can see that."

Hotch's phone buzzed and Alex went back to her paperwork when he answered it. Her head shot up when she heard the doors open to see Penelope and Morgan approaching her.

"Alex, you should have waited for us." Morgan said.

"Oh it was fine, I needed the air anyway."

"Alex, can I talk to you for a minute."

"I'll leave you girls to it, catch you later."

They waited for Morgan to leave and made sure Hotch wasn't around.

"Look Alex, I'm just gonna come straight to the point okay, leave what happened with you and Erin in the past okay….she's happy with Rossi."

"I know she is."

"Then why do you want to ruin that for her. Hunni, I know you care about Erin but what happened between you was a long time ago."

"Garcia, I'm not going to try to break them up okay, you can relax. I agree with you, she's happy with Rossi…I get that."

"Then why the hell tell her that you still have feelings for her."

"Oh Penelope, I really don't know. I think it was just because of the events of the last few days, Erin nearly dying, it made me realise that maybe I wasn't as mad at her as I always thought I was and that perhaps there were still feelings there. Look…it was a stupid thing that I shouldn't have done, I see that now. I thought a lot about it while I walked back here and I know when I'm beat."

"I know it's tough hunni but I'm glad you're leaving it alone. Erin deserves to move on."

"I'll apologise the next time I see her."

"Okay hunni, well I better get back to work. Maybe we go for some lunch later huh."

"Sure, thanks Penelope."

"No problem."

Alex watched her walk away and released a breath she'd been holding. She felt stupid for thinking Erin could ever feel that way for her again.

Morgan knocked on Hotch's door and stood silently when he realised that he was on the phone.

"Yes, no I understand…absolutely. I can't thank you enough for what you've done. It will bring peace of mind to a lot of people, thanks again Doctor…goodbye."

"Everything alright man."

"That was Chief Strauss Doctor on the phone."

"She okay."

"Don't worry, she's fine. Dr Matthews was arranging a transfer for Curtis to the Clinton Correctional Facility, he'll be treated there aswell."

"Good, out of Strauss way at least. Does Rossi know."

"Not yet, I'll let him know. How is she."

"Garcia says she's a lot better today, I never actually saw her…Blake did though."

"Yeah, she said she was going."

"I would have thought she'd be the last person to visit her."

"I guess the circumstances have changed things."

"Guess so, I better get back to work."

"Talk to you later."

Hotch went to his door and looked down to see Alex with her head down. He watched as Reid and JJ came through the doors and settled at their desks. Reid said something to Blake but he got no reaction from her so returned to his desk and mouthed something to JJ.

Dave was holding onto Erin's hand as she slept. He dosed off a few times himself but the chair was so damned uncomfortable. He felt his phone buzzing and looked at the message he'd just received from Hotch telling him about Curtis transfer. He couldn't surpress the smile that crept onto his face as he read the message, finally they'd be rid of this mad man.

"Dave…"

"Erin sweetheart, I'm still here."

He got up from the chair and went to stand beside her, brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"How do you feel." He asked.

"All the better for seeing you."

They both looked up when the saw Dr Matthews entering the room.

"Hey Doc, everything okay."

"Everthings fine Mr Rossi. Erin, how do feel."

"I feel good, thank you."

"Well that's good then, it makes my decision that much easier."

"Decision Doc." Dave asked.

"Erin, how would feel about going home tomorrow."

"Are you serious." She asked, sitting up.

"Your tests seem fine, the drug is more or less dissolved from your system. I'll arrange for you to attend some AA meetings but other than that….you are free to go."

"Dr Matthews, thank you so much." She smiled.

"I'll pop in tomorrow morning with your discharge papers okay, get a good nights sleep."

"Thanks Doc."

Dave turned back to Erin and saw tears in her eyes.

"Bella, why the tears."

"I'm just so relieved to be going home."

"Me too."

"I'm scared about the alcohol David, there's so much temptation out there."

"Hey, you're going to be okay..we're all here for you."

"Thank you."

"Get some sleep Bella, I love you." He said, as he kissed the top of her head.

To Be Continued…


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Everyone was hard a work when Penelope came rushing into the bullpen with the biggest smile on her face.

"Guys, guys, guys…guess what."

"What's up Babygirl." Derek asked, coming to stand beside her.

"Rossi just texted me, Erin's being allowed to come home tomorrow."

"Aww Garcia that's great." JJ smiled.

"It's it great Alex." Penelope asked, looking at her.

"It's great news, it's wonderful. Would you excuse me a minute."

They all watched as she left the office and looked back when they heard Hotch coming down the stairs.

"What's all the excitement." He asked, approaching them.

"Erin's coming home Hotch, tomorrow."

"That's great news Garcia, where's Blake?" He asked, noticing her absence.

"She stepped out for a minute man."

"Thanks Morgan."

Hotch left the others to enjoy the happiness of Erin's release. He walked outside and found Alex standing at the side of the building.

"I didn't think you smoked." He asked.

"Now and then."

"Are you okay."

"Sure I am."

"Are you forgetting who you're talking too."

"I had to go and work with profilers, didn't I."

"It'll be okay you know."

"Will it, what if she avoids me altogether now. Why did I tell her, what the hell was I thinking. We're finally back on track and then I go and tell her I still had feelings for her, I'm an idiot."

"No you're not, you needed to get it out there. You got an answer from her, it may not be the one you wanted but at least it was a true response and you can both move on and make a fresh start. A new start to your friendship."

"I guess you're right."

"Don't avoid her when she comes back, that would just make things worse and one of you would end up leaving and I can tell you now…it won't be Erin."

"I'll talk to her when she comes back. I won't let this affect our working relationship, I promise."

"It's getting late, we should all call it a day. Come back fresh tomorrow."

"Thanks Hotch."

The next morning Dave arrived at the Hospital with a change of clothes for Erin. When he walked in she was sitting on the edge of the bed, clearly waiting for him to arrive.

"David."

"Morning my love, how long have you been sat there waiting for me."

"Long enough, did you bring my clothes."

"Of course I did, here you go."

She stood up and took the bag from his grasp and made her way into the bathroom. He sat down and waited for her to change and looked up when Dr Matthews came in.

"Morning Agent Rossi."

"Morning Doc, everything okay."

"Perfect, here are Erin's discharge papers and here's the names of some AA groups for her."

"But she's already with one."

"She said she wants to start a fresh, with a group she doesn't know, after what happened."

"She doesn't want the group feeling sorry for her."

"Something like that."

"Oh Bella, I'll give them to her Doc, thanks."

"I need to get back, anything she needs, she has my number."

"I'll let her know, thank you…for everything."

"It's my pleasure."

"I mean it, Hotch told me that you were responsible for transferring Curtis."

"I didn't think having him here would help her recovery any."

"We appreciate it, really."

"No need to thank me, I was happy to help. I'm just thankful she's alive."

"Yeah, me too."

As Dr Matthews left, Erin came out of the bathroom in her fresh clothes, displaying the biggest smile on her face.

"Were you talking to yourself David."

"No, Dr Matthews came by, he gave me your discharge papers and he said to give you these."

Erin took the leaflets from his hand and gave him a concerned look.

"I can't go back there David, they're all aware of what happened to me."

"I know but isn't that why you should go back, you know these people now, they've seen you at your worst and they can help you. If you leave, you'll be right back at the beginning,learning to put your trust in a new group."

"I'm already back where I started David, Curtis already took all my hard work away from me."

"He hasn't taken your courage, your strength, your determination. Don't let the bastard win this Erin. Go back to your group and hold your head high and show them that this hasn't beaten you, that he hasn't beaten you. You're tough Bella, that'sone of the reasons I love you so much."

"I love you too David. Will you come with me, to the first meeting at least."

"If you want me too, of course I will."

"David…"

"Yes my love."

"Take me home." She smiled.

"With pleasure."

She slipped her arm through David's as they walked out of the Hospital, ready to face the world.

To Be Continued…


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Erin's face lit up as Dave pulled up to her driveway and she saw her oldest Daughter standing on the doorstep. Erin got out of the car with Dave's help as her Daughter rushed over to her Mother's side.

"Caitlin…darling what are you doing here?"

"Dave phoned me last night and told me you were being allowed home today and I wanted to be here."

"Ellie and Jacob?"

"They're staying at Dad's for a few more days until you feel a little better. Mom are you okay."

"I'm alive…I'll be okay." She smiled, hugging her Daughter.

"Why don't we all go inside and I'll make us all some tea."Dave smiled.

Caitlin put her arm around Erin's waist and guided her into the house. Dave sat her bag down and went into the kitchen to make the tea while Caitlin and Erin sat down on the sofa.

"Are you really okay Mom, when Alex called and told us what had happened to you…"

"Alex called you."

"Yeah, Dave didn't want to leave your bedside the first night so apparently Alex was left to make the call. I guess since she already knew us, it would be easier coming from her."

"I see."

"What."

"Nothing darling, it's fine."

"Are you and Alex still not speaking."

"We're getting there."

"I know I don't know the full story behind why you guys ended your friendship but is it really worth it now. She didn't have to call us but she did, so she still cares about you."

"I suppose so."

"I liked Alex, it would be nice to see her again. I know Ellie and Jacob didn't really take to her but…"

"They didn't." She asked, surprised.

"They were just kids back then."

"How's your Father?"

"Okay I guess, still living with that slut Bethany."

"Sweetheart."

"Sorry, but I just don't get what he sees in her…she's such an air-head."

"Some men seem to be attracted to that type."

"Thank god Dave isn't. You did good with him."

"You like Dave."

"Yeah, he's a good guy."

They both looked up when Dave came out with the mugs and sat them down on the table.

"Are my ears burning."

"Don't be so nosey David." Erin smiled.

"I'm gonna take this to my room and give you two some time alone."

"Caitlin, you don't have to do that."

"It's okay Mom, I don't mind really. Besides, I better get some rest before this guy gets me in that kitchen later." She laughed, heading to her room.

Dave sat down beside Erin and pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head.

"What did she mean by that." She asked.

"I just thought it would be nice if she helped me cook you dinner tonight."

"Caitlin can't cook, she's never picked up a pan in her life."

"Then it's time she learned, anyway enough about Caitlin, how are you?"

"I'm just so happy to finally be home, thank you David."

"What for."

"Being with me, you haven't left my side ever since….well, ever since I had to go to rehab. You've been with me every step and you're still here."

"I will never leave you Bella, I'm not Micheal."

"No you're not, that's for sure. I love you David." She smiled, looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too." He smiled back, kissing her.

Alex looked up to see Penelope and Derek walking through the doors the next morning, looking a little worse for wear.

"Morning guys, don't take this the wrong way but you two look awful."

"Sweetie, don't even. Derek and I decided to go out after work last night and celebrate Erin being allowed home and well, we maybe went a little overboard."

"A little BabyGirl, you were knocking those tequila shots back like they were water."

"I didn't see you stopping me."

"No way Girl, I know not to get in your way when tequila's about."

"So you had fun then huh." Alex smirked.

"What's that look for." Penelope asked, looking confused.

"Oh nothing, just if that hickey's anything to go by, I'd say you guys had more that just a good night."

Penelope rummaged through her purse and brought out her compact and hovered it over the side of her neck and let out a small gasp.

"Oh my god, Derek…what the hell."

"I didn't do that…did I."

"You mean neither of you remember, yikes."

"You know what, I gotta get to work…I'll see you both later."

Morgan watched as Penelope rushed of to her little office. He sat down and could feel Alex eyes on him.

"What." He asked.

"You really don't remember giving her that."

"Like I said, we had way too much to drink last night."

"I wonder if it was just the hickey you gave her."

"Haven't you got work you could be doing."

"Of course."

"Then do it." He said, sarcastically.

To Be Continued…


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the delay my darlings. Blame the sun, it was calling me :)**

**Chapter 11**

Over the next few days Penelope did her best to stay out of Morgan's way. She replayed the night over and over in her head, she remembered being at the bar with him and the tequila. She recalled them dancing until around 1am before Morgan had decided it was time to head home. She took a sip of her coffee as she remembered laughing with him in the back of the cab and leaning her head on his shoulder with his arm bringing her into his embrace. She was busy typing when she suddenly stopped when the image of her kissing Morgan popped into her head.

_Flashback_

"_Do you know how long I've wanted to do that to you my ever-loving protector." She giggled._

"_Babygirl we're drunk."_

"_So…"_

"_So, you'll regret this in the morning."_

"_No I won't, you won't."_

"_We're not thinking cle…."_

_She grabbed hold of him and pulled him into a passionate kiss, he wrapped his arms around her bringing her closer to him, never wanting the moment to end. She moved away and took hold of his hand before taking him into the bedroom."_

_End Flashback_

"Oh my god, what did I do."

She grabbed her bag and made her way out of the building, bumping into JJ as she left.

"Garcia hey, you okay." She asked, noticing Penelope's flustered persona.

"Huh, yeah fine. I'm just heading out for a bit, thought I'd drop by and check on Chief Strauss."

"Oh okay, well give her our love."

"Will do, see you later."

JJ watched as she rushed out and JJ being JJ wasn't satisfied with Penelope's answer so she dropped by Morgan's office to see if he knew anything.

"Derek, you busy."

"Hey JJ, come on in."

He watched her as she closed the door behind her and sat down in front of him.

"What's up." He asked.

"What's going on with Garcia."

"What do you mean."

"She's acting…weird."

"Is she."

JJ noticed the change of tone in his voice and his face told her something wasn't right.

"Okay Morgan, what gives."

"Sorry."

"I'm not stupid, I know somethings up and Alex mentioned the hickey she had the other day. Is something going on with you two."

"You want the truth."

"What do you think."

"I don't remember."

"Huh."

"The other night when we went back to her flat, I know we were drunk but I don't remember if we slept together or not."

"Well where did you wake up."

"On her sofa, but that doesn't mean anything and as you said…she's acting weird and she's been avoiding me."

"Okay, you really need to talk to her."

"I know, I will. Is she in her office."

"Actually she just left to go visit Strauss."

"I'll talk to her when she gets back."

"Let me know how it goes."

"Thanks JJ."

"I care about you guys, you know that."

Penelope pulled into Erin's driveway and made her way up the steps and pressed the doorbell. Erin appeared a few moments later, looking pale and tired.

"Penelope, I wasn't expecting you." She said, trying her hardest to smile.

"Oh my god, hunni are you okay."

"Come on in."

She followed Erin into the kitchen as she began making them some tea. She watched closely as Erin's hands began to shake, she sat her handbag down and went over to her side.

"Here, let me help you."

"I can manage."

"I know you can but you're shaking."

"I SAID LEAVE IT."

Penelope took a step back when Erin yelled at her but tried hard not to show her shock.

"Penelope, I'm sorry. I didn't mean…"

"Sweetie, it's okay. I understand, really I do."

"It's a bad day."

"What happened."

"Dave caught me last night, I went out while he was sleeping and I bought some whiskey and he found me in the study, crying as I took another sip of the already half bottle."

"It's okay Erin."

"It's not okay, how could this happen to me. I was recovering and that bastard has taken everything I worked so hard for away."

"I know hunni but with our help you will get through this."

"It hurts, the cramps and the cravings are the worst. I hate that David has to see me like this again. I never wanted to be like this, it's the job…it gets to you over the years and I just couldn't cope with it, add Michael and his affair and it just drove me over the edge."

Penelope watched as Erin's tears grew stronger and stronger. She could feel her own tears building for the woman she had come to care a great deal about and knew that Erin was going to need the entire BAU's help to get through it.

"It's okay sweetie, you'll be okay…I promise you, we're all going to be there for you, no matter what. We love you."

"I love you too, I can't imagine what I'd do without you."

As she cried more, Penelope pulled Erin into her arms, offering her all the comfort she could.

To Be Continued…


	12. Chapter 12

**Guys I am so sorry for the lack of updates on this story. The weather's just been too good to miss.**

**Chapter 12**

When Erin eventually calmed down and dried her tears, she took the cup of tea Penelope handed her and took a sip. She watched the younger woman and could see that something was troubling her.

"Is everything alright Penelope." She sniffed.

"Oh hunni I'm fine, let's not worry about me huh."

Erin, not satisfied with her answer tried to probe her a little more.

"What did you come to see me about." She asked.

"I just thought I'd see how you're getting on is all, the others send the best."

"Penelope."

"Yes."

"I know I'm only Section Chief, not a Profiler like all the others but I can tell when something's wrong. What's bothering you?"

"Oh I didn't want to load my problems on you, I mean you have enough of your own to deal with."

"Unload, it will take my mind of my own for a little while."

"Are you sure hunni."

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't want too, would I."

Penelope watched the older woman and the concern in her eyes.

"I think I did a really stupid thing the other night."

"Stupid….in what way?"

"Derek and I decided to go out and celebrate that you were getting out of the Hospital and we had a little too much to drink. I don't know what it is with Tequila but it really does something to me."

"Then why drink it." Erin smiled.

"Have you ever tasted Tequila, it's so good."

Penelope suddenly stopped talking when she realised what she'd just said and saw Erin stiffen a little.

"Oh my god, Erin I'm so sorry…that was a stupid thing to say. Hunni forgive me, I mean I…"

"Penelope, it's okay. I don't expect everyone to stop drinking just because of what I'm going through. It's always going to be an issue for the rest of my life and I need to deal with that. So come on, what happened?"

"Derek and I arrived at work the other morning and Alex pointed out a hickey on my neck."

She stopped when she saw a slight smile grace Erin's lips.

"What."

"Nothing, so you had a hickey…what's wrong with that."

"I didn't remember anything about it…well at the time but I've been replaying that night over in my head and Erin, I slept with Derek Morgan."

"I see." Erin laughed slightly.

"What's so funny, this is serious."

"Oh Penelope I'm sorry, it's just that…."

"That what?"

"It's taken you both long enough, don't you think."

"What do you mean."

"Penelope you and Derek have danced around one another for as long as I've known you both. You're the only two who can't see what the rest of us see."

"Really."

"You and Derek Morgan are soul mates and you are both oblivious to it."

"Clearly but do you want to know the worst part about all of this."

"What's that."

"He doesn't even remember sleeping with me, if we're supposedly soul mates then you'd think he'd remember sleeping with me."

"Well you didn't remember right away did you, give him time."

"What if he doesn't remember."

"Then remind him." She smiled, with a glint in her eye.

"Oh hunni, you are a wicked woman."

"Talk to him Penelope, you do care for him don't you?"

"Of course I do."

"Then don't just brush this under the carpet."

"Thank you for listening to my problems."

"You're welcome, it was nice to talk about something other than my own issues."

Penelope leaned in and hugged Erin before looking up to hear Rossi coming through the door.

"Hey Rossi." She smiled.

"Hey kitten, what are you two talking about then." He smiled as he sat down on the other side of Erin.

"Oh I just dropped by to see how our favourite Boss was doing."

"She's getting there, aren't you Bella." He smiled, pulling Erin close to him.

"I'm getting there, slowly."

"I should probably get going, leave you to it."

Erin stood up and gave Penelope another hug.

"Thank you for coming to see me and remember what I said."

"I'll talk to him, I promise." She smiled.

"Good girl, call me and let me know."

"Tell you what, how about I take you out for lunch on Friday and I'll fill you in on all the details."

"Sounds lovely."

"Great, I'll call you and arrange a time. See you Friday hunni, bye Rossi."

"See you later."

Dave watched as Erin saw Penelope out and stood up when she walked back through and came into his arms. He kissed her gently before he pulled a strand of her hair away from her face.

"So, what were you two talking about then." He asked.

"Just girl talk."

"Girl talk huh."

"That's right, don't be so nosey David. How about we go and make some lunch, I'm starving."

"What ever you wish Bella."

To Be Continued…


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

…

Penelope arrived back at the office as everyone was finishing up for the night. She looked around but couldn't see Morgan anywhere.

"Hey Alex, have you seen Derek about?"

"He's in with Hotch right now, problems?"

"No, why do you say that."

"Relax Garcia, I was only asking. Is this to do with that hickey you're sporting?"

"Okay look, I'm gonna be straight with you here. I have a small portion of memory from the other night and I do remember kissing him and taking him into my bedroom."

"Right…but you don't remember the sex part?"

"Why can't I remember Alex, if I'd remember anything….you would think I'd at least remember sleeping with him, I mean it's Derek."

"You really need to talk to him before…."

"Babygirl, you're back."

Penelope looked up to see Derek walking up behind them. Alex moved to stand beside Penelope's side, feeling a little awkward at the tension.

"Hey, you three. Do you fancy coming for a drink with Reid and I, we were just leaving?" JJ smiled, walking up to them.

"Yeah, I'm in." Alex smiled.

"Penelope, Morgan….you in?"

"Actually JJ, I kinda need to talk to Derek about something…rain check?"

"Sure, we'll see you in the morning."

Penelope waited for them to leave before turning back to Morgan and seeing concern in his eyes.

"Babygirl, you okay?"

"We really need to talk about what may have happened the other night. Do you wanna come back to mine and we'll grab some Thai on the way."

"Sure, let's go."

…...

Erin was sitting curled up on the sofa beside Dave when her phone buzzed, informing her that she had just received a text. She glanced at Dave who had fallen asleep while they had watched a movie. She opened her phone and found a message from Alex asking her if she would meet her in a small café about 10 minutes from her house. She replied to her immediately, agreeing to meet her. She moved out from Dave's grasp and went to grab her coat before heading out. She walked along the street, pulling her coat tighter around her as the cold air hit her, when she got to the café she noticed Alex sitting in one of the booths by the window. Alex looked out to see her approaching and gave the older woman a small smile. Erin made her way inside and slowly approached Alex and took a seat opposite her.

"Thanks for coming Erin."

"I was surprised to get your text, Alex it's nearly mid-night….is everything alright?"

"I was out with JJ and Reid and well, we were sitting there drinking and talking about you and how lucky you'd been that Curtis hadn't killed you and…."

"What?"

"All I kept thinking about was how guilty I felt about everything."

"It was hardly your fault Alex."

"No, I don't mean Curtis. Well, not directly anyway. I just mean the way I treated you, blaming you. I was so angry at you for selling me out and then I ambush you in your hospital bed and tell you that I still had feelings for you and I….."

"Alex, I thought we were already clear on that. I love David."

"Yeah I know you do, Erin this is me trying to apologise for it all. For the way I treated you and for secretly hoping that you and Rossi would break up and you'd come running back to me. I've really treated you like shit and you deserved better."

"I see, well I certainly wasn't expecting this tonight."

Alex reached across the table and placed her hand on top of Erin's and smiled softly at her.

"Erin, please forgive me."

"Of course I forgive you Alex, if I've learned anything from this mess it's that life's too short."

Alex smiled before grabbing the attention of the waitress and ordering both her and Erin a black coffee.

"So how have you been Erin, Garcia said she'd been by to see you."

"I'm doing okay, David's been a god send and Caitlin's been staying over to keep an eye her Mother as well."

"How is Caitlin."

"She's good, she's seeing a young Doctor and she's working full-time in an art studio. She seems very happy."

"And Ellie and Jacob?"

"Ellie's studying Law and Jacob, he's decided to take a year out before he goes to University."

"Well good for them, what about Michael or is that a bit of a sore point."

"He's still with Bethany, he seems happy."

"He didn't come to see you in hospital did he."

"I didn't expect he would, we didn't really part on good terms."

"Yeah but still, you were his Wife once and you have the kids. It wouldn't have killed him to pay you a visit."

"It probably would, anyway let's not talk about Michael."

"Sure, sorry…so how are you, really?"

"It's been tough, David caught me last night with some Whiskey."

"Oh Erin I'm so sorry, did you?"

"I drank it, not much but enough. I can't believe I have to go through this all again."

Alex got up from the table and came around to sit beside Erin. She budged up to allow Alex to sit down before Alex arm came around Erin's shoulder and held her as she cried.

"It will be alright Erin, we'll all help you through this….I promise."

To Be Continued…


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update this, thank you all for being so patient with me xxx**

**Chapter 14**

…

Penelope sat picking at her Thai food as Derek watched her intently. He could see she was nervous and he had a fair idea why. He got up from the chair and came to sit down beside her on the sofa.

"Baby Girl…what's up?"

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened the other night."

"I see…well, have you remembered then?" He asked.

"Huh…you mean you do."

"Well yeah of course I do."

"Are we talking about the same thing here?"

"Well I don't know about you but I'm talking about you and I sleeping together."

"Oh my god...Derek, why the hell didn't you say anything. Do you have any idea how freaked out I've been thinking that I was the only one who remembered?"

"I'm sorry, it's just when you didn't bring it…well, I didn't want to be the only one who did. I didn't mean to upset you."

"Oh gorgeous, you could never upset me, I'm just so relieved this is all out in the open."

"Does anyone else know about what happened?"

"Alex does, she saw the hickey and put two and two together…oh and Erin knows."

"Strauss knows?"

"I needed to talk to someone and I like talking to Erin, she seems to understand. If you were to tell me a few years ago that I'd be confiding in Erin, I never would have believed you but now…I don't think there's anything I wouldn't tell her. She's like a surrogate older sister...you know?"

"I'm glad you had someone to talk too. How's she doing?"

"Okay I guess, given what she's been through. We all need to be there for her Derek, she needs us now more than ever."

"We will be…but right now is our time."

She looked at him as he took her plate from her hand and put it on the table before standing up and extending his hand for her to take. She took tight hold of it as he pulled her to her feet and wrapped his arms around her and placed a gentle kiss to her lips.

"Wow, there's nothing you're not good at, is there sweet cheeks." She smiled.

"Well I aim to please, now how about we go and re-create the other night huh."

"You read my mind."

…

Alex waited as Erin dried her tears, gently rubbing soothing circles on her back to try and calm her.

"Thank you Alex."

"No need to thank me, do you feel any better now?"

"A little, I'm glad we had this chat Alex and I do value your Friendship."

"The same goes for me and I meant what I said, we are all here for you. I don't know how we'd have coped if he'd killed you."

"I can't believe he hated me that much to do that, and not just me but all those innocent people he killed…they did nothing wrong."

"You can't think about that Erin, we can't change what happened. All we can do is try and put it behind us and move forward with our lives."

"It's hard Alex."

"I know, but you have a man at home who loves you more than anything else in the world. He'd do anything for you, don't push him away."

"I could never do that, you know when he walked back into the BAU I thought he was going to cause me nothing but heartache, I couldn't have been more wrong."

"Can I walk you home?"

"I'd like that, thanks Alex."

…

JJ and Spencer were on their third beer when JJ checked her phone and realised it was nearly 1am.

"Spence, we should be heading home. It's getting really late."

"I don't think we're in any fit state to drive."

"I have an idea."

JJ got out her mobile and made a quick phone call as Spencer paid for their drinks. He came back to the table as JJ closed her phone.

"Problem solved, I gave Hotch a call and he's coming to collect us."

"You didn't wake him, did you?"

"No, I had a funny feeling he'd still be at the office and I was right."

"He's spending so much time there lately since he split up with Beth."

"I know how he feels, it's horrible going home to an empty house."

"Am I the only one who likes living alone?"

"We're all different Spence."

"I hate seeing him so down and he seems to be working harder after what happened to Strauss."

"Someone should talk to him?"

"He won't listen, Rossi already tried, so did Morgan. He'd never listen to me."

"I'll have a go tomorrow but right now, we need to get home and sleep. Come on, Hotch should be outside by now."

…

Dave woke up to the sound of the front door opening. He got up to see Erin walking in, followed by Alex.

"What's going on, I didn't hear you go out?"

"Sorry David, I went to have a coffee with Alex."

"A coffee, at this time of night."

"I needed some air."

"It's alright Rossi, she was perfectly safe."

"We did you ladies go anyway."

"Just the café down the road, not far…stop worrying, I'm alright."

"Yeah?"

"I'm going to bed, Alex, thank you for the chat. It's just what I needed."

"Don't mention it, I'll see you soon." She smiled.

Dave waited for Erin to go into the bedroom before turning back to Alex.

"Is she really okay Alex?"

"She's fine, really."

"Just coffee was it."

"Huh, oh yeah of course. Look, I just wanted to apologise to her for the way I've behaved towards her since I arrived."

"Yeah, you haven't been the kindest."

"Well that's all going to change, I swear."

"I'm glad Alex, really I am. She needs her Friends and Family around her, now more than ever."

"I should probably head home, I didn't notice the time."

"Well look, if you want…you can stay in the spare room tonight, save you the drive home."

"You sure Erin wouldn't mind."

"I highly doubt it, go on. Far room at the back and bathrooms on the right."

"Great, thanks Rossi. Well, good night then." She smiled.

"Night Alex."

…

To Be Continued…


End file.
